fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Little Mac (Smash 5)
Little Mac makes his second appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Little Mac possesses increase damage output at the cost of being slightly slower. However, his jumping ability has been sligthly buffed up allowing him more options in the air than before. He retains his appearance from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Changes from SSB4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Performs a series of punches while facing the screen. (Once in a while, Doc Louis will chime in and say "Show 'em what you got, Mac baby!")(Up) *Turns his back to the screen, bends down, then raises his fist triumphantly. (Once in a while, Doc Louis will chime in and say "Hit 'em, baby!")(Right) *Little Mac wstretches his arm out and then cracks his neck. (Once in a while, Doc Louis will chime in and say "Go for the win, baby!") (Left) *Adjusts his boxing gloves while crossing his fists and scoffing. (Once in a while, Doc Louis will chime in and say "Let 'em have it, Mac!") (Down) Character Selection Screen *Little Mac goes "Horiya!" and punches at the screen. *''Little Mac punche sinto the air. Doc Louis says "Show 'em what you got, Mac!"'' *''Little Mac swings his right arm in a circle while stretching and holfs up his fists in a boxing pose. Doc Louis will chime in and say "Time to rock, Mac!"'' On Screen Appearance *Little jumps in from the left and rips off his Pink Hoody. *''Litle Mac is sitting on a stool with Doc Louis standing next to him. He then stands up and Doc Louis vanishes.'' *''Little Mac holds hup his fist and he walks in fromt he left, looking around him as light flashes from unseen cameras.'' Victory Animations Note: Little Mac wears his champin belt in all of his victory animations *Doc Louis holds up Little Mac's arm like a referee would after a boxing match. *Does a few punches towards Doc Louis, warming up with him. *Runs and gives his back towards the camera, then turns around, looks above and strikes a pose, while Doc Louis cheers him on. *''Little Mac is facing the screen, shuffling back and forth while punching at the screen. Doc Luois is in the background mirroring Mac's movements.'' *''Little Mac is doing push ups while Doc Luois struggles with even one.'' *''Little Mac is running back and forth in front of the sceen with Doc Louis on a bike; peddaling beside him.'' In all of Little Mac's victory poses, Doc Louis will say one of the following at random: "(in tandem with the announcer) And the winner is... Little Mac! Hahaha!" "Y'know, that belt looks good on you, son." "Ya got what it takes, Mac!" "Nice work, Mac. You got it all figured out." "Way to go, Mac! You're the champ, baby!" "Awesome win, Mac. Way to go!" "You win, Mac!" "Alright! I think I hear a chocolate bar callin'." "Was that a little too easy for ya, son?" "World Circuit's all yours Mac!" "Ahh, winnin' feels good, don't it?" "Nice moves, Mac. I could barely keep my eyes on ya, son." "Ain't you flashy? You making my eyes water, son." "You're lookin' mighty good, son. Just like old times, huh?" Losing Animation *Little Mac has a bandaid and bruises on him while clapping his gloves together. *''Little Mac has a black eye and swollen lip while breathing heavily.'' *''Little Mac is icing his black eye with a cold steak.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remixof the theme that plays when the player defeats an opponent in the NES and Wii Punch-Out!! games. Idle Poses *Shuffles his feet *Quickly shifts his head back and forth with his fists in front of his face *''Quickly hits his gloves together once.'' *''Spits on the ground.'' Trophies Little Mac's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Little Mac Unlock: Classic Mode Little Mac (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/White Little Mac (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Blue Hoody Mac Unlock: Boss Battle Console Wireframe Mac Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Little Mac (Joly Haymaker) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Black Little Mac (Fighting Spirit) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Orange Little Mac (Yellow) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Little Mac (Green) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Little Mac (Up) Yellow/Striped Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Referee Mac Unlock: Complete a Little Mac Character Challenge Giga Mac Unlock: All Star Mode Final Countdown Unlock: All Star Mode Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Punch-Out!! (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters